My Sins Come Alive
Prolouge The process of Hollowfication was my greatest sin. I had it all. I was the Head of a Noble Family and next in line for the 3rd Division Seat. After that faitful day, I sword vengance on one man, Sosuke Aizen. He used me, along with many others in his twisted experiments to see the effects of the Imperfect Hogyoku. I was a mere pawn in his plan for world power and was caught and set aside. I became part Hollow along with my Shinigami persona. Me and a couple others adorned the name '''Vizards'.'' Unwanted Power * As a young man stood high above Karakura Town, he gave a small smirk. He aimed down and watched as a Centipede like hollow squirmed its way towards a Plus who was freaking out. He opened his hand widely and a lavendar colored energy charged up. "Cero" he announced as it shot out and tore a hole into the Hollow's back. It screamed and turned towards the man. He quickly grabbed his Zanpakuto and appeared on the ground. He sliced into the Hollow leaving a large gash. The Hollow let out a wail, wriggled and slumped over apparently dying. The body began to disperce into Spirit Particles. The man turned towards the plus and held the butt of his sword to its head. "Who are you, savior" said the Plus as a white light surronded it. "My name... My name is Keigai Honrui" he said as the body disappeared and went to Soul Society. "I don't even know why I do this. Its not like its my job" he said putting his hands behind his head and sighing. He disappeared using Shunpo. He reappeared infront of a Warehouse. He stepped in to see a another young man sloucing at a table. "Hey Keigai, you Lousy Bum. You couldn't find us a nice Hotel" siad the blonde haired guy with a frown. "Damn it Shinji, Like you can do any better" called Keigai. "Whatever" said Shinji getting up and walking away. "Why not kill him" said a voice from nowhere. Keigai grabbed his head in pain and fell to the ground. A bluury image of a white man stood and began to laugh maniaclly. "I'll rip his Fuckin head off and lick the blood off his collar bone." it called. Keigai's eyes turned a dark black and his pupils a saffron yellow. He held his head and coughed up blood. Keigai lifted his Zanpakuto and held it towards where Shinji just left. Closing his eyes, Keigai took control and stabbed himself in the stomach cauisng his eyes to turn normal. He got up remembering the last words the voice told him... You'll need me. "No, I will not" he said leaving the room with a stern expressin. Spark of Madness * Walking through Karakura Town, Keigai glanced around and took in the sights. "Not a bad place" he said looking at a bar. He stepped in and noticed a large wooden table lined with different alcohols and stools. He sat at one and asked for a shot of whiskey. He remembered the good old days in the Soul Society. Memories of drinking with Shunsui and Jushiro ran through his mind and the Commander General repremanding him. Suddenly there was a large quake. It rattled the buildings all throughout Karakura and alarmed the people. Keigai stood up and smiled. "A challenge" he thought pulling a small green ball from his pocket. He popped it in his mouth and a Spiritual form of himself emerged from his Human Body. His Human Body looked up and smiled. "Hey Hey! Keigai-sama I wanna have some fun-Sou! Sou!" he called waving his hand. "Iruka, stay put" said Keigai disappearing in a flash. "Oh Man, look at this Selection- Sou! Sou!" he called looking at the alcohol. Jumping through the tall buildings, Keigai felt the rising Spiritual Pressure. "Damn, This is more than I bargained for" he thought as he appeared above the park. He looked down to see a tall figure, crossing his legs and drinking tea. "Ahh, Keigai" said the man placing the cup down and standing. "I can feel that Psycotic Demon inside of you. I'm surprised you have not gone mad" he said unsheathing the blade from his waist. The Battle Starts, Keigai's Ultimate Fear * "Who are you" said Keigai holding out his Zanpakuto towards the man. "My name! Ha I have no name but one Single Title" called the man. "Itachi" he said holding out his sword which revealed a weasel design wrapping around the blade. "Meipasu #4 Sorigara (lit. Dark Path #4: Warped Design)" called Itachi . The weasel came of the blade and flew at Keigai. Its sharp metal claws ripped through his hyori. "Meipasu" he though wondering what that ability was. "Meipasu #21 : Eiei Kurokaji (lit. Dark Path #21: Everlasting Black Fire). The fire stretched from the blade as he swiped and ran up Keigai's sleeve. "Damn it!" called Keigai trying to pat it out. "It won't work" said Itachi appearing behind Keigai. He swiftly stabbed him through the stomach and watched as the body struck the ground. "Mission Complete...." said the man. He looked at the dead corpse of Keigai. "A simple task.... The Gotei ordered me to kill you from a fear you might go for the Spirit King" said Itachi wiping the blood from his Zanpakuto with a cloth. He looked up at the sky and back down to only fall into shock. The body had disappeared and was out of sight. "Impossible!" called Itachi looking around. Suddenly he heard an unseetling laugher. "I'm baaack" called the synical voice. Behind Itachi, Keigai stood know wearing a white mask. He swiftly cut Itachi's arm off in one quick strike and stabbed his shoulder. "My worst fear" thought Keigai unable to control his body. Next Chapter, Hope you liked this One